fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Scanning
Scanning Scanning can also refer to the process of hide search or just plain looking for hidden scouts. This is a wikia page on the scanning method. This is not necessary a guide on how to find hidden scouts. That the while scouts are hidden, the sounds of footsteps and voices can still be heard. About Hide *Hide is removed after being hit or if too much time has passed *When hide is used,on the allied side scouts turn transparent;however, on the attacking side they disappear from sight and from the minimap. *Purpose of scanning is to find hidden dagger scouts, gun/bow are commonly more rarer to use hide and will not be talked about much here. *Dagger scouts have a tendency to disrupt attacking lines making them very useful in war and often dangerous in one on one fights **Typically used to avoid being attacked by Punishing Strike *However while hidden DoT like Poison and Burn still shows its effect and damage. *Effects like poison,burn,blind,and root still show if they try to hide *The glowing effect from using an item will show if they use an item;however, the Recovery over time does not show Scouts still make ripples in water when they walk on it. *Also certain nations may have more scouts compared to other nations, ie: Gevrandia may have the most dagger scouts You can still target hidden scouts, your cursor will turn red on hovering over an enemy. Finding Scouts *You can still target hidden scouts;the targeting circle will appear if you hover over one *Normally it is the ranged classes' job to uncover hidden scouts but is generally better to use a ranged skill to unhide them *Hidden scouts can still make rippling effects in the river while hidden *They still move sounds if they sidestep General strategy is to use feather mode to look for scouts. *Hidden scouts make different footsteps while hidden; try to listen to that sound **Try to report these scouts in allied nation chat How to *Search in between times of noncombat, looking when you fighting an enemy may distract you *Search during HP or PW recovery times *Normally search while you moving or when there is no enemy around *To look just move the cursor left and right until a targeting circle appears;feather cursor works the best for this **By scanning for scouts you can avoid being hit with PS or dagger scouts being up the line How Dagger Scouts tend to move *Dagger scouts tend to aim for the enemies' blind spot, so try to look at where scouts believe where you blind spot is *Dagger scouts tend not to walk in straights and use the spacebar jump to avoid making footsteps *Scouts may walk along the edge of cliffs, as many people do not check the cliffs in a large fight or to avoid water ripples in watery areas *Try will debuff a couple of times and then run;this generally happens a lot *Wait Scouts:Waiting scouts will tend to wait until people go to a certain area and then will ambush them *Walking Scouts:Tend to attack from your side or behind **Can come from the edge of a cliff **Or wait besides some building **Tend to hide behind scaffolds to rehide **Or jump down from a cliff and then attack you *Jumping Scouts:tend to jump above you and then attack **Jump over an enemy you are walking **Jump from behind buildings **Around cliff points Odd Case *There are some dagger scouts that tend not to use hide but will use Void Darkness more often Areas where hidden scouts can appear *On a flat ground with lots of people *Area with very few or no people;punishing strike scouts tend to appear here *Around crystals *Around Obelisks *Around Gate of Hades *High areas *Bottom of a slope *Near cliff jump points *Giants *Areas with differences in height level *Near rocks or any building that serves as a wall However, you should still be aware that a hidden scout can appear anywhere to ambush you Dodging dagger Scouts #Punishing Strike can be dodged if you sidestep immediately after hearing the voice #Increasing the width of your resolution can help #Listen to the sounds of the step they make Category:Guide